Bakeneko
by setsuka-kun
Summary: Sakura is exiled from Konoha. From there, she gets tangled in her families fairytale-like past. Along the way, the Akatsuki, whom everyone thought was long dead, help Sakura. [Three Years after GNW] [Cover art by ZefiMankai on DA] [REWRITE]


**A/N: **Hello lovely! I'm back in business after a while of very bumpy roads, but I am back with my latest installment of Bakeneko! I hope you guys aren't mad at me because of my long hiatus. I hope you guys enjoy it. Much love.

* * *

Haruno Sakura.

That name was notorious in Konoha, the name of a strong, smart, and beautiful medical ninja. Sakura's background wasn't anything compared to her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, but with her strong will and persistence, Sakura surpassed her mentor, Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin. Sakura helped out a great deal at the hospital when she wasn't on missions with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. (Sai occasionally substituted Sakura's presence.) Sakura's compassion for others couldn't be matched.

It has been three years after the Great Ninja War, two after the arrival of a young woman who was orphaned due to the war. The village felt much sorrow for the girl, feeling as if it was their fault for her loss. Her name was Akira Nekota; her hair was orange and long, waving gently at the end. Akira's eyes were a yellow-green, a lot like a cats'. Akira requested to be admitted into the Ninja Academy, but Tsunade detested it.

"You're much too weak for it at the moment, Akira," Tsunade firmly stated. "When your body recovers more, then you may attend the Academy, until then, no. That is my final answer."

"But, Lady Tsunade, the Academy training shouldn't strain my body that much!" Akira argued, this is what she wanted, and she wasn't going to give up. Tsunade sighed deeply, she understood Akira's mindset, and it was frustrating.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade," Sakura interrupted. "if you and Akira are okay with it, I'd be glad to teach Akira the basics."

Tsunade visibly thought about Sakura's proposal and answered, "That would be a lot more reassuring. Not only would Akira be learning, but you would also be monitoring Akira's health. Akira, what do you think?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sakura." Akira briefly called out before leaving Tsunade's office. Sakura flinched at Akira's remark; her tone was cold when it was usually so warm. Sakura looked over at Lady Tsunade, who was shaking her head.

"Forgive her, Sakura, she's just—"

"I know. I understand, Lady Tsunade. She'll warm up to me eventually," Sakura smiled gently at Lady Tsunade. "I'll be taking my leave now. Excuse me."

It's been a year since that incident, but Sakura and Akira's relationship hasn't changed. Sakura often goes to the library, and wonders what went wrong in their relationship. Were the just not compatible? Sai often offers Sakura advice and relationship books, but Sakura declines his offers. However, Sakura has been thinking about taking his offers.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned as she slept, she wasn't used to sleeping in. Sakura slowly opened an eye, staring at her clock, 3:45 A.M.! Sakura threw her pale pink blanket off of her body, and pushed herself up and off the comfort of her bed. Sakura quickly strode into her bathroom, peeled her pajamas off, and into a hot shower. After about ten minutes, Sakura wrapped an old, white towel around her petite, yet muscular body. Sakura admired herself in the mirror for a few seconds, and then left the bathroom and straight into her bedroom. Sakura quickly dried herself off and grabbed her 'casual' attire: her usual red tank-top-like shirt, a light yellow shirt to go underneath, and a navy blue pencil skirt. After getting dressed, Sakura glanced at her clock. It was 4:05 A.M. Sakura ran to her front door, skidding to a halt. Sakura shoved her feet into her black boots and zipped them up hastily. Sakura was on time, but she liked to arrive early.

The sun hadn't come up yet, but it was warm outside except for the occasional breeze. Sakura strolled down the village streets as she enjoyed the silence and scenery of the village at night. Sakura walked a few miles more until she reached her destination, the Forest of Death. Sure, it was filled with flora and fauna that were gigantic or poisonous or both, but Sakura found her safe haven there at the top of the tower in the center of the forest. There, Sakura could overlook the entire forest, and it was a beautiful sight.

Sakura sat on top of the tower, staring in the direction of where the lake was, anticipating the rising of the sun. The sun peeked over the horizon, slowly making its way to the middle of the sky. Sakura's bright green eyes twinkled as she admired the lake. Sakura could see everything that was in the lake, the schools of fish, the algae growing, everything. Sakura grinned; here she could forget all her problems.

"Haruno Sakura," a deep voice interrupted Sakura's train for thought, and she jumped a little. It was an ANBU member. "The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, wishes to see you immediately. Please meet her in her office at the Hokage Mansion." They disappeared immediately. Sakura felt a pitch of worry in her gut, but brushed it off.

_Lady Tsunade probably just needs extra help at the hospital. _Sakura thought as leapt off the tower, landing in a crouch. Sakura went through a cycle of other possibilities as she walked to the village, but no possible solution could shake the anxious feeling in her stomach. When Sakura arrived at the village, Sakura noticed the villagers were either ignoring her or giving her dirty looks, which only amplified the anxious feeling.

Sakura knocked on Lady Tsunade's office door timidly. It was the first time she ever dreaded seeing Lady Tsunade. A loud, but muffled 'come in' came from behind the door. Sakura entered, and scanned the room. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi weren't there, so she wasn't going on a mission. Shizune wasn't there, so the hospital should be fine. What was Sakura here for?

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. What is it that you need?" Sakura timidly questioned, and Tsunade turned away, facing the windows.

"Sakura…" Tsunade's voice was distance and soft. "I love you as if you were my own daughter. I've seen you grow so strong and beautiful. I'm… very proud of you, Sakura." Sakura was taken aback by Lady Tsunade's words, and thought Lady Tsunade may have had a bit too much to drink. Then again, it was a little early for Lady Tsunade to be drinking. "I hope you can forgive me one day…"

Sakura barely heard that sentence, but wanted to make sure it was what she heard, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but… Haruno Sakura, you are exiled from Konoha. You are now an S-Ranked Criminal for treason against Konoha. You have approximately an hour to leave the Country of Fire before ANBU come after you. I can probably restrain them for a while, but… just hurry up and go!"

"W-wait! What?! Treason for what? I haven't done anything, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura gritted her teeth, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I know, Sakura," Tsunade looked over her should, a tear streamed down her cheek. Sakura gasped, and walked over to Tsunade. Sakura wrapped her arms around Tsunade, tears rolled down their cheeks.

"Thanks, for everything," Sakura paused for a moment and smiled. "…mom." Tsunade tightened her embrace, but she knew she had to let her go. Sakura pulled away from Tsunade, she smiled as the tears fell. "I'll come back one day. I'll prove my innocence. Don't worry too much about me, Lady Tsunade. Don't drink too much or you'll get sick."

Tsunade chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Good luck, Sakura. I'll be waiting." Sakura nodded as she left. Sakura ran to her house, her sadness was replaced with anger.

_Who would do this?! _Sakura thought as she ransacked her own room. All her clothes, ninja tools, money, food, medicine, everything was sealed into scrolls, and put into a backpack. Sakura thought about writing a letter to her family and friends, but she was a criminal now. She couldn't let them miss her. Not right now. Sakura left her house, taking in the last sight of her home. For now. Sakura began her long journey out of the Fire Country with one step towards the Southern Village Gate.

Akira watched as Sakura left the village and chuckled, "At last, we can final take action."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, I hope you guys like it! Now for some updates.

-I have successfully moved. It's very nice here and I've made a lot of friends! I currently like this guy. He's very cute

-We got to keep Poncho!

Please review uwu


End file.
